Акибарейнджеры (команда)
The Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger are three adults (a man and two women), composed of a Sentai otaku, a cosplay otaku, and a closet anime otaku (later joined by a coming up idol), living in the Akihabara district of Tokyo. They will have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. Team Members Main Akibarangers Temporary Akibarangers Akibahuman.jpg|The Akibarangers about to transform (Season 1) New-Akibarangers.jpg|The Akibarangers with a new AkibaRed (Season 1) Ready_to_transform.png|The Akibarangers about to transform (Season 2) Team History Season 1 The first of the Akibarangers that Hiroyo recruited was Mitsuki Aoyagi (Akiba Blue), a martial artist who wished to become a master. They later discovered Nobuo Akagi (Akiba Red), a deliveryman who was a massive fan of Super Sentai. They observed his failed attempt to stop a robbery, which resulted in the victim having to help herself. Hiroyo got out of the car they were in and approached Nobuo, asking him if he would like to become an Akibaranger, and fight to create a peaceful future for mankind. Nobuo was shocked that she wanted him to become the Red of a new Sentai, with Hiroyo telling him that he was the only one that could do it. He compared this to Ranru from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, who received her Dino Brace after stopping a mugging. Mizuki reminded him that he didn't do anything, but Hiroyo still believed he had an incredible power, one far beyond what any normal person could possess. Nobuo got the wrong idea about this new Sentai and initially believed that they would be filming rather than for real. He was introduced to Mitsuki Aoyagi, with Nobuo immediately deducing that she was the Blue. Hiroyo told him to help them find the next member who would not be Green or Pink as Nobuo suggested, but Yellow. Nobuo explained to Mitsuki that Red needs his color in his name, so he's Akagi, Blue is Aoyagi, so Yellow needs a name with the "Ki" character in it, and in his 29 years, he had never met anyone with a name like that. Mitsuki was shocked that he was 29, calling him an old man. While pondering what the great Sentai Reds would do at a time like this, he was approached by Yumeria Moegi (Akiba Yellow), the Yellow that Hiroyo found pretty easily while Nobuo was pondering. The idea of both a female Blue and a female Yellow on one Sentai team shocked him, as it had never been done before. The three of them were taken to the Sentai Cafe by Hiroyo. Nobuo marveled at the vast amount of Super Sentai merchandise and memorabilia, and was impressed at Yumeria's knowledge of Super Sentai. Mitsuki attempted to walk out, but was stopped by Hiroyo, who reminded her of her dream of being a martial arts master. Nobuo suggested they could become masters together, but Mitsuki said she wasn't going to learn anything in "this dump", saying this was a scam. Hiroyo told her to try it out before saying that, presenting the three with the MMZ-01, models of Z-Cune Aoi. Nobuo and Mitsuki were both very excited. When Nobuo revealed that he was also a fan of Aoi, this surprised Yumeria, who awkwardly noted that he was "...29, into Sentai, nyand you drool over Aoi, too?" Nobuo was glad that he and Mitsuki had something in common, although she said she just liked it for the fights, Nobuo insisted that she was just like him. Hiroyo revealed that the could use MMZ-01 to transform. Nobuo eagerly transformed along with the others. As they transformed, they were teleported to a warehouse to try out their new strength and weapons. However, Hiroyo states that they're not the 37th Super Sentai, as to be that they'll need to be officially recognized, complete with a chronicle of their adventures on Sunday Morning TV as well as merchandise. Nobuo decides that their goals are to save the Earth, as well as gain recognition as the newest Sentai. Back at the cafe, they wonder who it is they're fighting against, and Hiroyo says she doesn't know, and that they'll have to be on the lookout. That night, Nobuo finds a cafe maid fainting on the street. Before she passes out, she begs Nobuo for help for the cafe. The Akibarangers arrive on scene and Nobuo and Moegi see two maids dressed as Nai and Mea. Nobuo deduced that they were actually one monster from the way they spoke. The barmaid reveals herself to be Marushina, while Nai and Mea combine (like Vancuria) into Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi. The Akibarangers transformed and teleported themselves and the two villains to a quarry (daylight now, for some reason). Nobuo leaded his team in their pose and roll call. Marushina throws some grunts their way. The team disposed of them using their finisher. Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi, however, made quick work of them. Marushina, however, suddenly felt cold and decided to leave Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi to dispose of the Akibarangers - a cue Nobuo had been waiting for. Suddenly the villain was doomed as even without powerups, the Akibarangers gained the upper hand because, as Nobuo noted, the concept of consistent power levels doesn't exist in Super Sentai. They destroyed Shibuya Seitaka Awadachi Sou Hidenaga Abura Mushi, but Nobuo said to hold the celebration - that the monster will grow giant and they'll have to fight it with their giant robo. To which Hiroyo called them and says they don't have one. Though they wait til sunset, the monster did not return. Hiroyo congratulated them upon their return, revealing that the fight was all a delusion, much to their shock, Nobuo was especially confused. Season 2 To be added Arsenal Mecha Akibarangers Season 1= Akiba-red.png|'AkibaRed' Nobuo Akagi Takuma Tsuzuki Akiba-blue.png|'AkibaBlue' Mitsuki Aoyagi Akiba-yellow.png|'AkibaYellow' Yumeria Moegi Masako Yamada |-| Season 2= Akiba-superred.png|'AkibaRed' Nobuo Akagi Akiba-blue2.png|'AkibaBlue' Luna Iwashimizu Akiba-yellow2.png|'AkibaYellow' Yumeria Moegi Ranger Keys * : These keys only exist with the toyline. They do not fit into any released DX Mobilate. If they were to exist, these keys would be given to Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow, giving them the ability to Gokai Change into the AkibaRangers. * * ** * ** Season 1= AkibaRed Ranger Key.png|AkibaRed Key AkibaBlue S1 Ranger Key.png|AkibaBlue Key AkibaYellow S1 Ranger Key.png|AkibaYellow Key |-| Season 2= AkibaRed Ranger Key.png|AkibaRed Key AkibaBlue S2 Ranger Key.png|AkibaBlue (Season Tsuu version) Key AkibaYellow S2 Ranger Key.png|AkibaYellow (Season Tsuu version) Key Notes *Even though this is an unofficial Sentai team, the Akibarangers are the first to have a female Blue and Yellow Ranger on the same team. **This is actually something Power Rangers predated in Operation Overdrive with the Retro Rangers (though in all fairness, Kira and Tori were the only females of their respective teams). **This also makes them the first team to have more female members than male. *The Akibarangers are a true Sentai team that exist in a different universe wherein Super Sentai and Power Rangers are television shows. However, this universe is also a TV universe, which is what renders the Akibarangers "unofficial". They're also in a TV show, however, they aren't in the main Sentai universe Toei is building. This distinguishes them from other "unofficial" heroes such as the occasional ranger wannabe. * Akibaranger, while unofficial, is the first and so far only Sentai team to have all their members replaced in some way, shape or form. Appearances See Also *Gosei Sentai Akibaranger